Thanks Loki
by Thislldo
Summary: Tom and Lexi are neighbours and best friends. Tom is about to play Loki in a movie and brings the reformed God of Mischief home with him temporarily. Loki meets Lexi and thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and wants to make her his.


Getting off the underground at his stop, Tom hitched his backpack up, tucked his laptop under his arm and set a quick pace for home. He couldn't wait to see Lexi his neighbour, who also happened to be one of his best friends, to give her the news. Running up the path he unlocked the door put the keys on the hall table and threw his backpack down. Carrying the laptop through to the kitchen he put it on the table then checked the water level in the electric jug before flicking the switch on.

As he gathered the teabags and cups the front door opened and Lexi came bursting into the kitchen carrying a small plate of muffins, "Hiddles, here try these and tell me what you think. I want to add them to the menu but I'm not sure they're good enough." Lexi put the plate down on the table, gave Tom a kiss on the cheek, pushed him towards a chair then set about making tea for the two of them.

"Hi Lexi, how are you? Hi Tom, how was your day? It was fine thanks Lexi, and yours? It was good? Good to hear. What was that? You'd like me to try something. Of course, I'd be delighted." Tom had a one-sided conversation with himself as Lexi carried the cups over to the table.

"Seriously Tommy, I worry about you sometimes. So, what do you think?" Lexi nodded toward the plate of muffins.

Tom bit into a muffin and nodded, "Lex, sit down, I've got some news. It's still a bit of a secret, the announcement will be made in a week or so, but I'm dying to tell someone. I got the part. I'm going to be playing Loki!"

Lexi bounced out of her chair and launched herself into Tom's arms. "Oh my God Tom, that's fantastic news. I'm so happy for you and so bloody proud of you. You deserve this, you've worked so hard for it."

Laughing at Lexi's reaction, and the fact that they both nearly fell off the chair, Tom hugged her to him.

"Lex, it's a minimum 3 movie deal, this could be it. This could be the break I need to make it big, to really make a name for myself."

Lexi hopped off Tom and went back to her chair, "My God Tom! Do you realise just how much your life is going to change?"

Tom shrugged, "It won't change that much really. I'll still be me, that's never going to change but this could lead to more work in America."

"So, you'll be working with Ken again yeah?"

Tom nodded, "yeah he's directing. Lex, I'm going to be working with Sir Anthony Hopkins, can you believe it?"

"Babe, you're gonna be awesome, just remember me when you're rich and super famous," she laughed.

"Lex, you're unforgettable," he grinned.

"You'll be gone a while huh?" she asked.

"I think it's roughly a 5 month shoot but there's pre production stuff to get through as well as a couple of trips beforehand so yeah, it'll be a while."

"It's going to be weird not having you right here, I'll miss you."

Tom smirked at her, "Ease up Lex, I haven't gone yet plus if there's extended periods I'm not needed on set I can come home for a few days."

Tom bought his house just over 3 years ago, Lexi bought hers just under 3 years ago and they developed a firm friendship right from the start. They'd supported one another through many highs and lows, shared meals, confidences, tears and laughter and celebrated the advancement of their careers. Lexi trained as a chef after leaving school early and made a name for herself in some of London's finest restaurants but gave it all up to start her own catering business. She was in demand to cater for parties held by the rich and famous, receiving more than one offer to become a personal chef for some of the best known celebrities. Tom often joked that he was the envy of many a celebrity because Lexi often cooked for him. He offered to cook for her from time to time so she could have a break. She accepted once and they still had a laugh over what a disaster it was but then Tom cooked his bolognese for her and she was pleasantly surprised. Lexi loved cooking, loved experimenting with flavours and whilst she was flattered, she declined all offers and continued to build her reputation and was currently catering for movie and television studios. Tom had made a few small movies, appeared in tv shows and had done stage work, which was his passion, but was hoping to get a break and make a name for himself.

Taking another of the muffins Lexi had placed on the table, Tom turned to her. "So Lex, I'm going to be having a house guest for a few weeks and was kinda hoping you might be around."

He sipped his tea, "muffins are good, you should definitely add them to the menu."

Lexi nodded, "Glad you liked them. You know I'm always happy to help you out Tommy. Who's the guest?" she finished her tea and took the cup over to the sink, rinsing it out.

Tom smiled, "Well...it's someone connected to the movie actually."

Lexi turned and gave him a 'go on' look.

"I'm having Loki come to stay with me for a couple of weeks. The studio asked me to spend some time with him and get to know him. Plus it'll give me a chance to not only pick his brain, but also study his mannerisms, speech, body language, all the little things that will help me with the character."

Opening the notes app on her phone Lexi looked at Tom, "Hard to believe that the guy who almost flattened New York will be immortalised on film."

Nodding, Tom said, "That was quite a while ago though, he's proven himself since all that happened. I was thinking, if you could spend some time with us it will give you a chance to see what he's like and then you can help me with the character study once he's gone."

Lexi opened a new note page, "Right, so, dates? I've got a couple of things on in the next month or so but I should be able to work around it."

Tom gave her the dates he'd been given. "I'm heading to the States next week for a couple of weeks then I'll bring Loki back with me. I just wanted to check you'd have at least a few days free while he's here...and maybe convince you to cook, you know my cooking is shit," Tom laughed.

"Not completely true Hiddleston, you do a mean bolognese but yeah, I'm happy to cook."

Tom walked over and gave her a hug, "You're the best Lexi." She laughed, "You better believe it."

Tom had a busy couple of weeks in the States meeting the production team, getting measurements taken so his costumes could be started and meeting the rest of the cast. After meeting Loki he found they got along fairly well, although Tom felt Loki could be a bit of a prickly character at times. It had taken many years after the New York incident for Loki to prove himself. Much as Loki had controlled Clint and Erik with the sceptre, Thanos had controlled Loki. Once this had been proven Loki had been excused for the New York incident although he was still held accountable for his actions that led to the fiasco in the first place. Having to relive all of that can't be proving easy so Tom was willing to make allowances for Loki's more prickly moments. He was now considered trustworthy, although still somewhat mischievous, and, like the other Avengers, was free to travel wherever he wanted as long as SHIELD knew where he was should he be needed.

After the first couple of days, Tom and Loki were left to get better acquainted. They were currently sitting in a coffee shop chatting about their mutual love of books when Loki suddenly said, "I'll be honest, I was unsure about this project when I was first approached, wasn't sure I wanted to dredge everything up again. I didn't want a story for the sake of a story but Thor was quite keen on having our story told. I was agreeable on a few conditions, casting was one of them. Thor is happy with Chris playing him and I wanted someone that I felt was the right fit for me. I've heard good things about you Tom. I've been told that you like to put a lot of research into the role you play and get to know the character inside and out. Physically we're perfectly matched but it needed to be more than just that for me to be entirely comfortable."

Tom nodded, "Thank you. Yes, I admit I become quite obsessed. I tend to throw myself into the character. Some people can let the character wash over them but I need to really get my teeth in so to speak. I do a lot of research, get to know as much as I can about the character."

Loki considered this then stated, "Do you really think you're ready for this?"

Sighing Tom looked at Loki, "I've asked myself that same question a few times now. I believe I'm as ready as I can be."

Loki looked at him, "do you understand the dark places you're going to have to take your mind? It's not just what happened in New York. I want this story told properly so I need you to truly understand the psychological torment of growing up the way I did plus the..." Loki sighed deeply and gritted his teeth before continuing, "the torture I ended up having to endure at the hands of Thanos."

Sitting back Tom let out a big breath, "I have a fantastic support group around me. I'm ready for the challenge. Have I really considered the depths of the darkness? Probably not, but I'm not going into this blind either. I have you, hopefully, to help me through, to be able to put things into perspective, help me understand the thought processes behind the decisions you made. I'm not going to be in character the entire shoot, I'm not method in my acting. Are you ready to delve back into all those memories? I'd heard there was torture involved, are you going to be ok reliving that?"

Loki nodded, "Thor and I took on a consultancy role so I've already been through a lot of it helping with the script. It's not pleasant to relive but I've come to terms with it. I'll be there to mentor you through the entire shoot so maybe we can help each other."

The two weeks flew by for Tom and before he knew it, he and Loki were on the plane for London.

"I've got a few things to do during your time in London but I'm sure Lexi will be able to show you around, or keep you company on the days I'll be unavailable."

Loki asked, "She won't mind?"

Tom shook his head, "No, Lexi's awesome. She's also an excellent chef so if you need any pointers..."

Loki chuckled, "I wouldn't know the first thing about finding my way around a kitchen. Does she live with you?"

Tom answered, "Lexi? No. Well, yes but no." Loki gave him a puzzled look then Tom chuckled, "She lives next door to me but we spend a lot of time together. Usually she comes to my place but I spend quite a bit of time at hers as well."

"So, you're close?"

Tom nodded, "Yes, we are. Lexi is very important to me, she's a big part of my life."

Loki considered this then asked, "Are you in a rela..."

Tom shook his head smiling, "No, just very close. I look out for her, she looks out for me. We share everything. She's one of my best friends."

Going in search of their bags after landing, Tom and Loki cut quite a sight striding through the airport. Both tall and good looking, Loki's dark hair and pale complexion offered quite a contrast to Tom's fair hair and tanned skin and they attracted quite a bit of attention. Tom called Lexi to let her know they were just collecting their bags then they'd be heading home.

"You guys hungry? I can whip up a quiche or something quick if you'd like."

Tom looked to Loki, "Are you hungry? Lexi's offered to have food ready for when we get home."

Loki nodded, "After that poor excuse of a meal offered on the plane, yes, that would be lovely if she doesn't mind."

"Yeah Lex, that'd be great. You're the best." Lexi laughed as Tom rang off. "Right, well, let's go, hopefully traffic isn't too bad."

Lexi was in the kitchen at Tom's when she heard the car pull up. Nervous about meeting the God of Mischief she poured herself a whiskey and took a big gulp while she checked the quiche.

The front door opened and she heard Tom yell out "Lex that smells divine, I'm just going to put my bag away then I'll be down." He turned to Loki, "Come upstairs I'll show you to your room then I'll introduce you to Lexi." Loki nodded following Tom upstairs looking around as they went.

Tom showed Loki into the guest room, "would you like to freshen up before we eat?"

Loki nodded, "I'd like to shower if you don't mind. Wash off the airplane grime."

"The bathroom is just through there," Tom indicated the door to the en suite in Loki's room. "Take your time. Downstairs to the right when you're ready."

Lexi, hearing Tom come down the stairs, went through to the entry hall and gave him a hug. "Welcome home. Traffic must have been light, you made good time."

"It wasn't too bad," he said sniffing the air, "Loki's just having a shower. That quiche smells so good."

Lexi grinned. "I thought you could do with something decent after the airline food."

Tom smiled, "I'm sure Loki will appreciate it. He refused to eat on the plane. Said the food wasn't fit for a sewer rat. You're the best Lex." Tom kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah I know," she smirked.

Loki looked around the room impressed with how comfortable the furnishings looked and felt, then unpacked his bag and took a shower. Wrapped in a towel, he made his way into the room to dress deciding on black slacks and a blue shirt. Checking his appearance in the mirror, he gave a small nod of satisfaction then proceeded downstairs following the sound of voices.

He rounded the corner and saw Tom laughing while being playfully swatted on the hand. "...ruin my bloody quiche Hiddleston I swear I'll..."

Lexi trailed off and nodded towards the door as Tom turned, 'Ah here he is. Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard - God of Mischief and Chaos, Alexis Bennington, Goddess of food and kitchens."

Tom made the introductions as Loki stepped forward, taking the hand of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and, not taking his eyes off Lexi's, raised her hand to his lips kissing the back of her knuckles, "Alexis, it's a pleasure to meet you. What is that divine smell?"

"Lexi, please, quite a mouthful that name of yours and Holy shitballs, Tom!" Lexi pulled her hand from Loki's then turned to look at Tom raising her eyebrow before turning her attention back to Loki, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you and it's just a quiche."

Tom smirked, "what's up Lex?"

Lexi glanced from Tom to Loki then back to Tom, "the resemblance is kinda freaky. Yeah ok the hair and eyes, but wow!" Turning to Loki once again she laughed, "Sorry, I'm usually a little more coherent. It just kinda threw me seeing how alike you really are."

Usually Tom and Lexi would eat their meal at the bench in the kitchen but Lexi decided to set the table in the dining room so Tom and Loki could relax after the plane trip. Serving the quiche with some salad then placing scotch, water, ice and glasses on the table Lexi called Tom and Loki to the table then retreated to the kitchen leaving them chatting.

She was amazed at how alike they were but, at the same time, so different. They were the same height, same body shape, had the same facial features, apart from the eye and hair colour they could be twins but Lexi felt there was something dark in Loki, something dangerous lurking under the surface, not the 'I'm going to destroy New York' kind of dangerous but the kind of dangerous she couldn't explain. Loki's touch was like a bolt of electricity to her body and left her with shivers up her spine. She couldn't help but feel he was looking into her soul, his stunning green eyes not leaving hers. He was an extraordinarily good looking man who, Lexi suspected, was used to getting everything he wanted. Lexi figured he could turn the charm on to take advantage of, and manipulate, any situation always making sure he came out on top. It was going to be interesting to see how Tom went about playing this character as he was naturally relaxed and easy going whereas Loki, whilst appearing friendly, gave off a feeling of being calculating, never truly relaxed.

Lexi had a feeling two weeks with Loki around was going to be way too short for Tom to learn all he could... but way too long for her.

Tom and Loki finished their meal and took their plates to the kitchen where Tom stacked the dishwasher.

"Thanks Lex, that was seriously good." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem, glad you enjoyed it. I'm going to head home, let you two get some rest." Lexi smiled at Tom.

Loki echoed Tom's sentiments, "Alexis, thank you for the lovely meal. I thoroughly enjoyed it," and, once again, reached for her hand, slowly raising it to his lips and brushing them across the back of her knuckles as he looked directly into her eyes, "I shall see you tomorrow, yes?"

Lexi felt trapped under that gaze and after swallowing hard, simply nodded before Tom grabbed her in a big bear hug and walked with her to the door, "thanks Lex, see you tomorrow." He then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you're drooling Lex."

Lexi snorted quietly, "not quite but damn Tom, he's hot!"

Tom smirked as he walked Lexi out, "so you think we look alike but you also think he's hot therefore you must think I'm hot too huh?"

Lexi looked puzzled then slapped Tom gently on the chest as she walked passed him to go down the steps, "don't flatter yourself Hiddleston, you might look alike but it's more than looks doing it for His Royal Hotness in there" and with that she stuck her tongue out as Tom closed the door.

Loki had heard the entire exchange between the two and smirked to himself. So, she thought he was hot? Well, he'd be more than happy to show her just how 'hot' he could be.

"She's a very beautiful woman your neighbour," Loki mused as he and Tom went to the living room.

"Lexi? Beautiful? Yes, I suppose she is. I don't really think about it to be honest." Tom frowned.

Before she left, Lexi had placed a bottle of Jameson and two glasses on the table and added a bowl of spiced nuts she had made earlier so Tom and Loki could enjoy a drink as they chatted about the upcoming movie.

Loki however, was far more interested in finding out more about Lexi, "you two seem very close."

Smiling, Tom replied, "we are. As I told you before she's one of my best friends and we've been through a lot together."

Loki took a sip of his scotch and nodded approvingly, "you've never pursued a relationship with her?" Tom swirled the liquid in his glass and shook his head, "no, no I haven't."

Tom wasn't entirely comfortable discussing his relationship with Lexi to Loki. He was right though, Lexi was stunning. At 5'5", she wasn't tall but was athletically built with a riot of blonde curls that were usually pulled up in a ponytail but, when left free, cascaded down her back, glacier blue eyes that could pierce your soul, full lips and a mouth that just loved to smile, perfectly proportioned nose, high cheekbones set off by a slightly squarish jawline. Lexi was fun loving, easy going and a had throaty laugh that was contagious. Her temper was slow to burn but when it did burn she was a sight to behold. Tom had yet to be on the receiving end of her temper, for which he was thankful, but had seen grown men wither under her stare and acidic tongue on the odd occasion she lost her cool.

When they first met he'd thought they might have become more than friends but Lexi shut that down right away making it clear that they would be neighbours for a long time and she didn't want anything jeopardising that. Deep down, if he were to be honest, Tom would admit that he still held feelings for Lexi, deep feelings, but never acted on them and kept them locked away for fear of ruining what they had. Better to have Lexi in his life like this than to not have her at all.

Over the next few days while Loki and Tom spoke about many aspects of Loki's life, Lexi popped in and out making sure 'her boys' had plenty of food. She found Loki quite fascinating and wondered how he managed to recover from the torments he'd been through. Tom realised Loki was right about one thing, it was a dark journey and at times they both found it tough going. Loki sometimes struggled as he remembered the dark days of torture and mind control and Tom struggled as he looked at his new friend and mentor wondering how anyone could survive what Loki had and stayed reasonably sane throughout the ordeal. Tom took copious amounts of notes and had Luke follow them with a video camera so he would have footage of the way Loki walked and held himself. Luke felt it was a waste of time as they already moved and carried themselves the same, the resemblances were uncanny, even down to mannerisms and speech inflections.

"Tom, remember you have a meeting with Ken in the morning. Were you driving yourself or do you want me to send a car for you?" Luke said checking his diary.

"I'll take my car," Tom turned to Loki, "I'll be gone most of the morning. I was going to see if Lexi was free and get her to take you sight seeing unless you wanted to come with me to Ken's."

Loki nodded, "I'd like to go sight seeing with Alexis if she doesn't mind. I've heard so much of London but have yet to see any of it."

Tom nodded, "I'll just text her." Tom grabbed his phone, 'hey Lex, you still good to take Loki out in the morning? T.' His phone beeped, 'Sure thing, looking forward to it. L.'

Lexi arrived at Tom's the next morning ready to take Loki sight seeing. "Where would you like to start?" she asked, "was there anything in particular you'd like to see, anywhere you'd like to go?"

"I'm happy to place myself in your capable hands. We don't have to go anywhere if you'd rather stay here. I'm sure I could be kept entertained," Loki smiled.

Not entirely comfortable in Loki's company yet Lexi smiled up at him, "How about we head out, start walking and see where we end up?"

"Alexis, do I scare you?" Loki suddenly asked.

Lexi's head shot up to look straight at him, "Wow, you get straight to the point don't you? Really odd question. Why would you ask that? You've given me no reason to be scared of you other than that whole New York thing but given the mind control stuff I guess that's understandable. I don't know you, I'm only here as a favour to Tom..." Lexi trailed of realising she was babbling.

Loki chuckled quietly, "You didn't answer my question Alexis."

Lexi looked up into Loki's green eyes, "no, you don't scare me. It seems you like to be straightforward so I will be too. You make me nervous, a little uncomfortable, and I find it disconcerting that you and Tom are so alike."

Loki studied her face then smiled, "I can assure you Alexis, we are not alike."

Finding it hard to maintain eye contact, Lexi let her head drop a little "No, I guess you're not. Tom is warm open, relaxed, easy going, friendly, funny. You're...well, you come across as being cold, closed off, secretive, calculating, standoffish...dangerous and yet for some reason I find I trust you. I don't mean that to be all negatives. You've been nothing but polite and charming but if we're being totally honest I feel you have to work at it."

Loki moved to stand in front of her, lifting her face with his finger under her chin. "You're quite an astute judge of character, although I don't consider myself cold. I don't want you to be scared Alexis, I mean you no harm." Holding his arm out to her Loki indicated the door, "Shall we?"

Lexi enjoyed her morning. Loki was wonderful company when he chose to be, charming, witty and curious. They walked and talked, Lexi relaxing in his company, her previous nerves forgotten as the morning wore on.

"Tell me about Asgard," she said to Loki, taking his arm as they walked.

"What would you like to know?" Loki said glancing down at her.

"Oh, I don't know. Was it pretty? Forests, rivers, parks, gardens? What was it like?"

Loki laughed, "It was very...gold." he said, "There was beautiful gardens that my mother tended when she was alive. Forests in the distance, it was quite beautiful actually. And of course, there was the rainbow bridge."

"Do you miss it?" Lexi asked him.

"Yes and no," Loki answered. "I miss walking in the gardens with my mother, miss the mischief Thor and I used to get up to when we were boys. The library, I spent many, many hours in there reading. We had some beautiful books, rare ones too. I loved being in there, it was always so...calming I suppose."

They walked on, Loki silent, lost in thought, then he gave himself a mental shake, "The waterfall was a sight to behold and we had the most wonderful feasts."

He finished speaking and looked at Lexi giving a shrug. "It sounds wonderful. It must have been hard on you being locked up when your mother died, then missing her funeral."

Loki slowed and looked down at her. Lexi looked horrified as she realised what she'd said, "I'm so sorry, I tend to speak before I think. Please, forgive me."

Loki lowered his head slightly and quietly said, "There's nothing to forgive Alexis, it was a long time ago and I've made my peace with it."

They walked for a bit longer, Lexi chuckling at the attention Loki was drawing. He looked at her, "something amuses you Alexis?"

Lexi smiled, "Just the attention you're receiving from all the ladies."

Loki looked perplexed, "Why should I draw such attention?"

"They possibly think you're Tom, he gets recognised from his televison work...and you're not too shabby to look at."

Lexi smirked as Loki gave her a sideways glance then he couldn't help himself and chuckled, "Thank you...I think."

Lexi nodded, "You're most welcome, Your Highness." she said as she gave a mock curtsy.

Loki shook his head at her smiling, "No need to curtsy Alexis, however, if you chose to kneel I would have no objection."

Lexi gave a snort of derision, "Don't push your luck Odinson."

"I think I should like to return to the house now Alexis. Thank you for this morning." He smiled at the gorgeous blonde woman walking at his side, "I have enjoyed myself, you're wonderful company."

Lexi smiled, "it's been fun, next time we might actually sight see rather than just walk."

"Oh, so you'd be willing to have a 'next time'? It can't have been too much of an ordeal then," Loki tormented.

Once back at Tom's, Loki followed Lexi into the kitchen where she put the kettle on, "Tea?" she asked him.

"Please yes, the one that you serve Tom. Earl Grey is it?" Lexi nodded. "That would be lovely thank you," Loki replied as he moved into the kitchen.

Lexi could feel him close behind her. She turned to look at him as he placed himself directly in front of her and swallowed hard when he pinned her against the kitchen bench as he reached up and took 2 mugs from the cupboard above her head, his eyes not leaving hers.

Putting the mugs on the bench behind her, he reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lexi was mesmerised by him, unable to take her eyes off his.

"You're very beautiful Alexis," he whispered as he bent down "I want to tas..."

At that moment the front door opened and Tom yelled out, "I'm back. Lex, you here? Loki?"

Lexi let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as Loki muttered a curse under his breath. "In the kitch...," she croaked, then clearing her throat, "We're in the kitchen," she finally managed to get out.

Entering the kitchen, Tom saw a rather shaken looking Lexi turn quickly to the bench as Loki stepped back.

"Tom! Hey, I'm just making tea, take a seat and I'll bring it over." Lexi reached for the teapot as Tom came up beside her and took a cup from the cupboard placing it on the bench with the other two.

"Everything ok Lex?" he asked her quietly.

Lexi didn't look up, just giving a nod of her head as she spooned the tea into the teapot, "yeah fine," she answered a little too brightly, "Loki was just getting the cups down for me. Look, I might head home for a bit, I've got a few things to take care of. I'll be back later ok?"

Loki took her hand, brushing it against his lips, "thank you for this morning Alexis, I enjoyed our outing. I'm looking forward to the next time."

Lexi swallowed, "um, yeah, it was...fun."

Tom placed his hand on Lexi's back guiding her out of the kitchen, "are you ok Lexi? Did I interrupt something when I walked in?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing. Loki was...nothing, it was nothing. I'm fine, I'll see you later ok?"

"You sure Lex? You seem kinda frazzled." Tom questioned.

Placing a kiss on Tom's cheek, Lexi smiled and assured him she was fine and that she'd be back later to cook dinner for them. Loki sat at the table sipping his tea and sampling the biscuits Lexi had left. She was truly beautiful and he was quite determined that he was going to know her...better... before he left to go back to L.A.

Lexi let herself into her house, closed the door behind her then leaned against the wall letting out a huge sigh. She didn't think her heart rate had slowed down since Loki had her pinned against the bench and she wasn't sure whether she was annoyed or relieved that Tom had walked in when he did. The look on Tom's face told her he knew something had happened but she didn't want him worrying about her and she refused to give Loki the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her.

Opening her laptop, Lexi was working out menus for next week's job when there was a gentle knock at the door. Frowning as she checked the time, Lexi opened it, "Loki! What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" he asked. Lexi hesitated then stood to the side allowing him to pass by her.

"What can I do for you?" she questioned.

"Let me apologise." he stated.

"Really, it's not necessary Loki, nothing happ.."

"Oh I'm not apologising for what I did, I'm apologising for what I didn't do Alexis. I should have kept going."

Lexi backed away from him but he moved forward effectively pinning her against the wall. Swallowing nervously she asked, "Where's Tom?"

Not taking his eyes off her mouth Loki replied, "He had to take a call. It sounded like it might take a while."

She followed his every move with her eyes, unsure of what he was going to do next. Loki placed his hands against the wall either side of Lexi and leaned down placing his lips against her ear. "Sweet Alexis, now I will finish what I started before Tom rudely interrupted me."

Lexi tried to pull away, "please Loki I..."

Loki placed his hand on the back of Lexi's neck and pulled her to him, gently brushing his lips against hers. Lexi put her hands up to Loki's chest, "Loki, no. Please...I, I don't," was all she managed to get out before Loki pulled her tightly against him and crushed her lips against his.

"You will be mine Alexis, don't fight it love. You want it as much as I do." Loki murmured against her lips.

Lexi broke away, "No Loki...Tom, I, I..."

Loki pulled her back to him ready to claim her mouth again, "Tom's not here Alexis. You're mine, all mine." he moaned as he took her lips again.

Lexi melted into the kiss and found herself responding. 'Holy cow could this guy kiss,' she thought to herself. She was just about to lose all rational thought when Loki crushed her breasts against his chest. The contact with his hard body was enough of a shock for Lexi to regain control and she pushed against him, panting as he stepped back.

"What the hell was that?" She gasped wiping her mouth.

"Have I upset you Alexis?" Loki frowned.

"Yes...no...hell, I don't know. You surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Loki stepped forward again, pinning her back against the wall and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Really darling, after the earlier...interruption, surely you must have known I'd finish what I started." Speaking softly Loki looked at her, "You didn't seem to mind Alexis, you kissed me back."

Lexi blushed as she put her head down, "Just...please, don't do it again."

"Alexis, look at me," Loki said as he put his finger under her chin, lifting her head. "I'm not here to hurt you. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I want you, but I won't do anything you don't want me to do. However, you'll need to convince me you don't want me to do it. Understand?" Lexi nodded slowly. "Words, Alexis. Do you understand?" Loki growled. "Yes. Yes, I understand," she replied. Loki nodded. "Good."

"No problem, I'll get it done tomorrow morning. Ok, talk later." Ending the call, Tom made a few notes on his phone then added his appointment times to his calendar. Tomorrow morning was shaping up to be busy and Tom wasn't sure if Loki would want to tag along, spend some time alone or hang out with Lexi.

For reasons Tom didn't want to examine too closely, he wasn't keen on Loki spending a lot of time with Lexi. He felt very protective of her and knew she wasn't being honest with him when she said nothing had happened earlier. What he couldn't understand was why she wouldn't tell him, they usually shared everything. Maybe she had feelings for Loki, after all she admitted she found him attractive and Loki had already made it quite clear that he found her attractive. With this in mind Tom was almost hesitant to ask Lexi if she could Lokisit again in the morning feeling like he was almost throwing them together. Dialing Lexi's number, Tom went back to the living room in search of Loki while he waited for her to pick up but the phone rang out. 'That's odd,' he thought then dialed again.

Lexi's phone started to ring while Loki still had her pinned against the wall.

She pushed on his chest but he held her in place, "leave it," he growled against her lips. The phone stopped ringing then started again almost right away. Loki groaned, "answer the bloody thing, obviously they're not going to stop."

Lexi looked at her phone and answered breathlessly, "Hi, Tom, what's up?"

Loki rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Lexi's neck then nibbled her ear lobe. "Tom, could you just hold on a second?"

She muted the phone and looked at Loki as he said, "saved by Tom once again Alexis, I'll leave you now but I'm not finished love," and with that he let himself out.

"Yeah Tom, sorry about that. What's up?" she asked.

"Lexi is everything alright? What's going on? Talk to me, please."

Lexi sighed, "Tom, I..." she paused, how the hell did she tell him that his temporary housemate was putting the moves on her and she wasn't too sure whether she was terrified or flattered? "...it's nothing, everything's fine. I was in the laundry room when you called the first time," she lied, "So, what's up?"

Tom was feeling frustrated, he knew something was wrong but obviously she wasn't going to tell him. "I was just wondering if you were able to spend some time with Loki again in the morning. I have to go get my contact lenses fitted and thought if you weren't doing anything you could...look, you know what Lex, don't worry about it. I'll figure something else out."

Lexi let out a breath, "No, it's fine Tom. I'll take him for coffee then we can go visit the library and museum."

Feeling equal parts relieved and worried Tom said, "Thanks Lex. You sure you don't mind?" She wanted to scream at him that she _did_ mind but instead said, "Yeah, it's fine, I don't mind."

Another morning with Loki, just what she could have done without. Yes, she found him incredibly attractive, and damn, the man could kiss, but...'be honest with yourself Lexi,' she thought, 'yes he's attractive but he's not Tom.'

When Lexi moved next door to Tom there was an instant attraction on both sides but she wouldn't allow it to go anywhere. She would have loved to have pursued a relationship but the idea of something going wrong and then the fallout of that and having to keep living next door to each other was just too much for Lexi. Sometimes she wished she didn't spend so much time in her own head. Tom had tried unsuccessfully to get her to change her mind but gave up when he realised she wasn't going to give in. Lexi rarely dated and on the odd occasion she did see someone it never lasted.

Tom had questioned her over it and she used her work as an excuse saying she was too busy trying to build up her business but in all honesty it was because no one measured up to her neighbour. She knew she loved him but she shut it down and kept it firmly in place. Tom had been involved with a couple of women and Lexi had inwardly struggled but, like her, Tom rarely stayed in a relationship for long. When Lexi questioned him, he said it was because he was so obsessive with each role he played that a partner got pushed to the side as he didn't have time for them. Lexi called bullshit on this as he always had time for her even when he was in a relationship or working.

The next morning Lexi arrived at Tom's early and the three of them left together. Tom headed off to the optometrist while Lexi and Loki headed to a coffee shop where they each grabbed a coffee then started for the library. They walked companionably sipping their coffee, neither giving any indication of the events that had transpired the previous evening, each lost in their own thoughts.

As they reached the library, Loki held the door open for her and asked, "What do you enjoy reading Alexis?"

Lexi placed her empty coffee cup in the recycle bin near the entry and answered, "Nothing in particular and everything in general, I just love reading. I love the classics, Dickens, Tolstoy, The Bronte Sisters, Shakespeare, but I also love thrillers, legal drama, adventure, history, mythology. I'll read most things really. How about you?"

Loki turned to her, "have you read Norse mythology?"

Lexi nodded, "yes, I found it fascinating. I'd read some before Tom landed the role as...well, as you," she chuckled, "but now he's got the part I've read more. It would seem the movie studio has used a great deal of artistic licence."

Loki nodded in agreement, "Yes they have. I was a little unsure at first but...well, let's just say I have every confidence in Tom."

Lexi nodded, "He's a wonderful actor, he won't let you down. Have you seen any of his work?" Guiding Loki down the aisle to the Norse mythology section, she selected a book then moved to some of the chairs that were scattered around the library.

"Yes, I saw him in Wallander and Unrelated, he does arrogance well." Loki smirked. "I'm guessing that sits well with you then?" Lexi asked as she flipped the book open.

"Yes, but it clearly doesn't sit well with you does it Alexis?"

Lexi looked up at him. "Not really. I know it's Tom acting but, it's not Tom, not the Tom I know. Both characters, Magnus and Oakley look like Tom did when I first met him but they're so far removed from the real Tom that I struggle...I'm rambling. I liked the movie but I wasn't overly fond of Oakley, no. I found him just a bit too arrogant and sure of himself."

Loki chuckled, "There's not much hope of you liking Tom's portrayal of me then is there my darling Alexis?"

"I'm not your darling, and I don't honestly know. Given that Tom will look like...he won't look like himself," Lexi corrected then sighed, "I really don't know. I'm keeping an open mind."

Taking the book from Lexi, Loki opened it pointing out what was truth and what was fiction. Lexi hung on his every word, fascinated by the tales he told. Glancing up at the clock she was stunned to find 3 hours had passed by. "We better head home, Tom will start to think I've kidnapped you." Lexi laughed.

"One can only wish that were the case." Loki mumbled.

Tom arrived home to an empty house. He assumed Lexi and Loki would get back before him and couldn't help but wonder what they'd been up to. He was eager for them to get back as he couldn't wait to see Lexi's reaction to the 'Loki transformation'. After going to the optometrist he'd decided to pay a visit to his hairdresser and now sported black hair, add that to the green contacts and it was just like looking at Loki.

Tom was about to head into the kitchen when he heard Loki's voice followed by Lexi's rich, throaty laugh and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy hearing the laugh she usually reserved for him. Lexi, still laughing, pushed on the door at the same time Tom went to open it and she half fell through it straight into Tom's arms.

"Oops," she giggled, "Tommy! I had the most amazing time with Lo..." Lexi stopped mid sentence, mouth hanging open as she looked up at Tom.

Tom chuckled and placed his finger under her chin, "close your mouth Lex."

Lexi stood, staring from Tom to Loki, back to Tom back to Loki then turned, walking out the front door, closing it firmly behind her. Lexi bolted for her house feeling really shaken up inside. Yes, it was probably a massive over reaction but she was in no way prepared to see Tom looking that way. The physical transformation was inevitable she knew, still she thought he would have told her when he was going to do it, not just shocked the shit out of her by springing it on her.

Tom stood looking at the door Lexi had just exited. "Well, that went well," Loki grinned looking at Tom.

"Well, it wasn't quite the reaction I expected. Why is she so upset? She knew I was going to have to do it." Tom asked turning to Loki, "maybe I should go after her."

"No, you wait here, I'll go. The poor girl has had a big enough shock without you chasing after her looking like that. I have to say, the resemblance is astounding. I saw the similarities before but now, it's truly amazing, like looking in a mirror. Wait here, I'll go and talk to Alexis."

Tom's heart felt heavy. He would never have expected Lexi to react in that way, the look of shock on her face would stay with him for a long time to come. He wasn't sure what Loki hoped to achieve by going after Lexi, after all it was Tom she seemed upset with. Shouldn't it be him that went to her?

"Alexis, open up," Loki said knocking on Lexi's door.

Leaning on the door, Lexi jumped. "Go away."

"Tom's worried about you and I told him I'd come and check on you. I'm not leaving until you speak to me Alexis. We can do this the easy way where you open the door or, we can do it the hard way where I kick the door in. Your choice."

Lexi rolled her eyes. She may have only just met Loki but she knew he was serious about kicking the door in. Deciding it wasn't worth the argument, she opened it. "Just leave me alone. Please." Lexi said as she held onto the door.

"What was that?" Loki asked. "You knew he was going to have to look like me, so what's the problem?"

Lexi glared at Loki. "Knowing he had to do it and actually seeing it are two totally different things. I guess I just wasn't ready. I thought he would give me fair warning, not just spring it on me. One of you is more than enough for me to contend with, I don't need two of you."

Loki chuckled, "Alexis, it's still Tom. He looks like me, that's all...he isn't_ like_ me. There are no men like me, remember?"

Lexi rolled her eyes at him, "how the hell do you and your ego fit in a room together?"

Loki shrugged, "it's not ego love. It's truth. There _are_ nomen like me." he stated matter of factly, "Are you going to let me in?"

Sighing Lexi moved to the side allowing Loki entry, "Is Tom upset with me?"

Loki reached up, tucking the usual stray curl behind Lexi's ear, "Not upset, just confused. I must confess I'm a little confused too."

Lexi pulled back from Loki's touch. "I can understand Tom being upset and confused, but you?"

Loki hesitated, "Well not to put too fine a point on it, he's your neighbour, a friend. Your reaction was...a little over the top. To be honest Alexis, I'd expect that reaction if you were lovers which, you have both assured me, isn't the case. Quite honestly I fail to see what right you have to be upset at all."

Lexi considered what Loki had said and realised there was some truth in it. "Look, I'm...I don't know. I know I over reacted, I'm not upset really, just shocked. And yes, I know I have no rights. Tom is his own person and can do as he pleases. I guess it's just that we've always been close and shared everything so him doing this without telling me was..." she stopped as Loki moved close.

"Are you in love with him?"

Lexi's head shot straight up, "No!"

Loki reached out and stroked Lexi's cheek with his thumb, "I'm not sure I believe you Alexis."

"I can't be in love with him, we're friends, neighbours, that's it. I love him as a friend." she said attempting to pull away from him. Loki placed a finger under her chin tilting her head up. Lexi closed her eyes, "Loki," she breathed "please..."

Loki bent down, his lips brushing her ear, "Please what love?"

Lexi shivered at the breath near her ear. "Stop, please."

Loki stayed where he was "Why do you keep fighting me on this Alexis? You've said you're not in love with Tom and I know there's no one else. I know you find me attractive. You're mine, I've already told you. I will have you."

Lexi pushed against his chest. "I need to see Tom. I need to explain."

Loki touched Lexi's face. "And so you shall, when I'm finished here." He leaned in, "I'm going to kiss you now," he murmured brushing his lips gently against hers. "I'll stop Alexis, but only if it's what you really want." Lexi sighed then Loki drew her closer to him crushing her mouth with his.

Tom was pacing around the kitchen, what was taking so long? Loki should have been back by now. Maybe he should have gone after all. He still didn't understand why Lexi was so upset. She knew he was going to have to change his appearance and really, what was it to her anyway? They were close friends yes, but that was all, that was the way Lexi wanted it so what did it matter how he looked? And why did he care so much what she thought? He knew damned well why it mattered, 'Let's not go there, Tom,' he said to himself, 'it's just not worth it.' Looking at the time once again, Tom made up his mind to go in search of Loki and find out exactly what Lexi's problem was but, just as he opened the door, he saw them coming up the front steps.

Lexi walked straight up to Tom and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I over reacted, it was stupid of me. I just got such a shock. I'm not sure why but I just thought you'd tell me you were going to do it not that it's any of my business anyway. Forgive me?"

Tom started to nod, looking down at Lexi and noticed her bruised and swollen lips then looked up at Loki who chose that moment to excuse himself. "If you'll excuse me, I'll head upstairs and leave you to talk."

Tom watched Loki leave then looked down at Lexi again who still had her arms around his waist and was looking at him expectantly, "Well, am I forgiven?"

Tom unwrapped her arms from his waist and nodded. "You're forgiven." he murmured as he moved towards the kitchen not looking at her.

Lexi frowned, "Tom? What's wrong?"

He turned and looked at her, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Lexi looked at him puzzled, "I said I was sorry Tom, I don't know what else I can say. I over re..."

"That's not what I'm talking about Lexi." he snapped.

Lexi stepped back not used to Tom snapping at her. "Tom, what is it? What have I done, why are you angry?" she reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Forget it Lexi, it's none of my business anyway, just like my appearance is none of yours."

"I don't understand what I've done to upset you but whatever it is I'm sorry. Tom? Talk to me."

He turned and looked at her, "Forget it Lex. It's all good."

Lexi felt quite defeated, something was still bothering him but he wasn't talking. "If you say so. Hey remember I'll be testing new recipes in the kitchen this week so I won't be around for a few days?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah I remember."

"Right well, I'm going to head home. I'll see myself out'"

Tom felt like he'd been punched in the gut, he didn't know if he was hurt or angry, probably both. Obviously something was going on between Lexi and Loki, her bruised and swollen lips were proof of that.

Loki wandered into the kitchen finding Tom deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts. Is that the expression I'm looking for?" he asked Tom who turned and glared at him.

"Are you and Lexi..." he trailed off.

"Are Alexis and I what?" Loki asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Lexi?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, now he understood what had Tom in a bit of a snit. "No, there's not. Not that I really think it's any of your business."

"When you and Lexi came back just now her lips were swollen and bruised. Are you going to deny you kissed her?" Tom challenged.

"No, I don't deny it." Loki stated.

Tom looked at him frowning, "Wait, I'm confused. You said nothing's going on yet you admit you kissed her and I'm fairly certain it isn't the first time."

Loki sighed. "I've kissed her a few times yes, but there's nothing 'going on' as you put it. Unfortunately, it's not me she wants. It's you. She just hasn't realised it yet."

Tom glanced up at him. "What?" he asked quietly. "What do you mean it's me she wants? We're friends, that's it."

Loki scoffed. "Are you truly that blind? She's in love with you. She won't admit it but she is. And you, my friend, are in love with her."

Tom put his head down. "I'm not in love with her. I love her as a very dear friend and I'm concerned for her."

Loki gave a snort of derision, "Right, well you keep telling yourself that."

Looking at Loki, Tom asked. "What makes you say she's in love with me?"

Loki sighed. "It's your name that left her lips when I kissed her. I love a challenge but it's clear to me that you belong together."

Tom sat down looking defeated. "I'll be honest. I don't like the idea of you touching her. I care for her deeply and will do anything to protect her from getting hurt but I have a feeling it doesn't matter what I say you'll still go ahead and do what you want."

Loki stood silently considering how best to say what he wanted, "If you truly aren't in love with her then why is it bothering you so much?"

Tom was getting quite defensive, "As I've already told you, I care very deeply for her, love her as a friend and don't want to see her get hurt and my gut instinct tells me you'll hurt her. Maybe not intentionally, but you're going to hurt her."

Loki touched Tom on the shoulder, "I truly don't wish to argue with you nor do I want there to be hard feelings between us. I won't go after Alexis if you admit you're in love with her and try to pursue a relationship with her yourself."

Tom shook his head, "I'm going to my room."

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur for Lexi as she locked herself in the testing kitchen. Cooking was usually her escape but not this time. She found herself thinking back over the events of the last few days still feeling quite unsettled by Tom's mood and Loki's kisses. Thank the Gods she didn't have to see either of them for a couple of days, maybe she could try and sort things out in her head.

She still felt upset, confused and hurt by Tom's attitude towards her. She'd apologised for her reaction, what more could she do? And Loki. That was a whole kettle of trouble. The man sure as hell knew how to kiss and, whilst she found herself oddly attracted to him, it was all superficial, there was no feeling behind any of it. Sure, she could give in to him, have some fun but that wasn't really her style plus she didn't think Tom would approve of her and his temporary houseguest getting it on, and he was already shitty with her.

Still unsure what got into Tom the last time she saw him, Lexi replayed the events leading up to his mood change...Oh my God! That was it! Lexi had a lightbulb moment. It wasn't her reaction to his appearance that had him shitty. Loki had just finished very thoroughly kissing her when she went to apologise. Her lips would have been swollen. Makes sense now why Tom had asked if she had anything to tell him. She sent Tom a text message 'Hey you. Can we talk? L'

While Lexi was working Tom immersed himself in 'Operation: Becoming Loki'. Whilst he wasn't a method actor he did tend to become quite obsessive learning everything he could about the character he was playing. Being an excellent mimic Tom had Loki's voice perfected in no time and was quite pleased with the progress he was making, confident that he could do justice to the part.

News had broken that Tom was to portray Loki in a movie and, being tall, dark and very good looking they'd been attracting quite a bit of attention wherever they went so Tom suggested they stick closer to home. They began frequenting the local café for their meals as neither of them were terribly good cooks and, without Lexi around, they thought it was a safer bet to eat out. Being close to home it also meant they didn't have to worry about attracting too much attention. Tom and Lexi lived in an area where there were quite a few celebrities and the locals were rather protective of them which meant they could enjoy their meals in relative peace.

After eating, Tom and Loki were walking home when Tom's phone beeped. Looking down he saw Lexi had text messaged him, 'Hey you. Can we talk? L.' He'd missed her the last couple of days. After reading the message he replied. 'Hey you, miss you. How about dinner with Loki and I tonight. Curry hut, 7p.m? T.'

Lexi got Tom's message and replied, 'Sounds great, see you then xx. L.' She kept a couple of changes of clothes at work in case she had meetings or dinners to attend. The curry hut was fairly informal and relaxed so she decided on blue jeans and a white button up shirt then added a black waistcoat and went in search of her black boots. Giving her face the once over in the mirror she applied some eyeliner and mascara then ran her fingers through her hair deciding to leave it loose. A quick glance in the mirror and she was satisfied with the way she looked.

Arriving at the restaurant a little late, Lexi saw Tom and Loki already seated and made her way to the table. "I've missed you." Lexi said to Tom as she hugged him.

Tom kissed her on the cheek. "Good to see you Lex, I've missed you too."

"Tom, are we ok?" she asked.

Tom nodded his head and went to say something when Loki stood and took Lexi's hand. "Alexis" he said brushing the back of her knuckles with his lips.

"How you doing Loki?"

"I'm well thank you. You look lovely." Taking a seat Lexi thanked him.

Tom leaned over to her, "We need to have a chat soon Lex."

She nodded, "Yeah, I think we do."

The conversation flowed freely during dinner and the three of them relaxed in each other's company. Lexi laughed at some of the stories Loki and Tom told about the reactions they'd got while they were out and about.

"So, how's everything coming along?" Lexi asked.

"You're probably better off asking Loki. I feel like I've got a handle on it all but Loki would be able to tell you more so than me."

Lexi looked over to Loki, "So how's my boy doing?"

Loki raised his eyebrow at Lexi's turn of phrase, "Rather well actually. I've been impressed with Tom's dedication and drive in getting to know all the nuances of my personality and character...and you have to agree, he's perfected the look."

Lexi looked over at Tom and nodded, "Good thing you two don't dress the same, I'd have no idea which one is which."

Tom chuckled, "You might have given me an idea."

Laughing Lexi looked at him, "Oh no you don't. Maybe I'll just hide out at work until you're both in the States."

Loki winked at Tom as he looked at Lexi, "I think Tom might be onto something here Alexis. Are you up for a challenge?"

Lexi looked from Tom to Loki, "What, exactly do you have in mind?" she asked.

Loki shrugged and looked at Tom, "Any ideas?"

"How about Loki and I dress identically and if you can tell us apart we'll take you out for the night. You choose where we go and what we do. If you can't tell us apart then you come and do a workout with us, I know how much you'd love that." Tom laughed.

"So, if I win we get to do whatever I want?" Lexi asked.

Tom and Loki nodded.

"Anything at all?" she asked.

Tom nodded, "Anything you want."

Lexi looked at Loki, "Do you agree, I win we do anything I want?"

Loki nodded, "Yes Alexis, I agree."

"Right, challenge accepted." she said.

"Hope you've got your workout clothes ready Lex, you're going to need them," Tom told her.

Lexi suggested they go back to her house for tea which Loki and Tom readily agreed to. They sat at the kitchen bench discussing the rules for Lexi's 'tell us apart' challenge while she boiled the kettle.

"Should we dress the same?" Tom asked.

Lexi nodded, "Yeah I think you should. Oh, do you have identical clothing though?"

Loki smiled, "As a matter of fact, we do. Should we dress casually or formally?"

Lexi frowned looking at Loki, "Well, you'd be more inclined to dress formally so that would kind of be a dead giveaway."

"Are you so sure? I do dress casually you know, and anyway, I might raid Tom's wardrobe, I'm sure he wouldn't object." Loki smirked.

Tom laughed, "No objections whatsoever."

Lexi poured the tea, "So, what's it going to be, formal or casual, the same or different? I don't care either way. I'm confident that I'll be able to tell you apart."

"What do you think Tom, should we dress alike?" Loki asked looking over to Tom.

Tom nodded, "yes, I think so. I think that will make it harder for her."

Lexi looked from one to the other, "Right, so, dress alike. Casual or formal? Am I allowed to touch you?"

Tom and Loki looked at each other then Tom shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it."

Loki shook his head, "No, no touching. You get to stand in front of us, you can request that we turn around and we dress formally. Black suit, white shirt, black tie, black shoes."

Having settled on how the challenge was going to work they finished their tea then Loki stood. "I believe you two had something you wished to discuss so I'll leave you to it. Alexis, would you mind walking me out?" Loki asked.

Lexi glanced at him and nodded, "Sure," then she turned to Tom. "I'll be back in a minute."

Walking to the door Loki looked down at Lexi and gave a chuckle, "Ready for you little challenge in the morning Alexis?"

Lexi smiled, "Absolutely! There's no way I'm losing this one, I despise working out."

Tom, realising he'd forgotten to give Loki the keys, chose this moment to round the corner and was just about to call out when he saw Loki back Lexi up against the wall. Lexi gasped then went to put her head down but Loki stopped her, putting his hand on the back of her head and holding her in place.

Lexi breathed out, "Please Loki, not now. I don't want to risk Tom coming out and see..." and that was all she got out as Loki plundered her lips with his.

"Too late Lex, Tom's already seen." Tom said glaring at the couple.

Lexi shoved Loki away, blushing furiously, "Tom, I..."

Loki looked over at Tom, "was there something you needed?"

Shaking his head Tom held the keys out, "No, I just thought you might need these. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Lexi glared up at Loki then looked over to Tom, "You weren't interrupting anything. Loki was just leaving."

Loki took Lexi's hand, kissing the back of it, "See you in the morning Alexis," then gave her a wink before letting himself out the door.

Lexi stood with her head down before sighing deeply. "Tom, I just want..."

"Lexi, it's ok," Tom said walking towards her, "I get it. You find him attractive, he finds you attractive, you're both adults..."

Lexi led Tom back to the kitchen, "You don't get it Tommy. I don't know how I feel. I'm flattered by the interest but...wait! How do you know he finds me attractive?"

Tom shrugged, "It's pretty bloody obvious Lex. His eyes follow you constantly, he jumps at the chance to be near you and I know that's not the first time he's kissed you."

"I haven't encouraged him, I swear," Lexi said taking a seat at the kitchen bench.

"You don't owe me any explanations Lexi, just...be careful ok?" Tom said softly, "I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm going to head home now."

Lexi nodded, "Are we ok Tom? I can't handle it when things aren't ok between us. I swear, I haven't encouraged him."

"We're fine Lex. Come, give me a hug," Tom held his arms out and Lexi went to him. Tom bent down and kissed the top of her head, "Sleep well Lex, you'll need it ready for your workout with us."

"I'm not losing this damn challenge Hiddleston, I hate working out." she laughed.

Tom let himself in and found Loki sitting in the living room reading.

"So, how much of that did you see?" Loki questioned.

"From the moment you backed her up against the wall." Tom answered, "Is that what you always do, pin her against a wall?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, and as always your name came up. As you heard, her concern is not for herself, it's for you. It's up to you now."

Tom was quiet for a little while. He was still a bit shaken up seeing the way Loki had Lexi pinned against the wall and it certainly wasn't easy seeing him kiss her like that. The fact that Lexi was worried about him finding them touched him more than he cared to admit. Maybe she really did care for him.

"You know she's attracted to you?" Tom said to Loki.

Loki shook his head, "No she's not. She's attracted to you. The only reason she looks at me is because she sees you. She doesn't let herself go when I kiss her. She's holding herself back." Loki gave Tom a pat on the shoulder, "You'll see, it's you she wants. You just have to make her realise that. Now, let's get some sleep."

The following morning Loki and Tom took their time dressing. They'd arranged to meet Lexi at 9 a.m. Standing side by side looking into the full length mirror in the walk in robe Tom chuckled, "Good luck Lexi, you haven't got a hope of winning this."

Loki nodded, "Yes, I must agree with you. It really is quite uncanny at how alike we truly are. Chris is very much like Thor to look at but you, you and I could quite seriously be twins who were separated at birth."

They heard the door open then Lexi yell out, "You two ready to get this over and done with?"

"Be down shortly Lex." Tom yelled back.

They smirked at each other then headed downstairs. Standing in the living room neither Tom nor Loki spoke. Lexi looked from one to the other and knew that this was going to be a huge guess, they were indistinguishable.

Walking around the two of them Lexi gave a low whistle, "Looking good boys, looking good."

Tom/Loki number 1 smiled, "Thank you Alexis."

Tom/Loki number 2 smirked, "You can't tell the difference can you Alexis?"

Lexi admitted to herself that she was royally screwed, she had no idea which one was which. "Just give me a minute will you?" she said winking at them, "I need to...check you over."

Lexi looked them in the eye, looked them up and down and was still no closer to working out who was who. 'Screw it', she thought, 'I'll guess.'

Tom/Loki number 1 laughed, "You haven't a clue. Maybe we can make it easier."

Tom/Loki number 2 looked across with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, how so? I thought we weren't giving hints."

The first Tom/Loki smiled, "We kiss her."

Lexi's smile faded quickly, "that won't be necessary. I'm ready to make my choice."

The first Tom/Loki stepped toward Lexi, put his hand out and took her wrist then pulled her close, bent down slowly, "But this is way more fun." then brushed his lips lightly across hers before deepening the kiss.

Lexi sighed against his lips and thought to herself, 'Definitely Loki, I know this kiss.' The kiss ended and Lexi looked up into his smiling eyes. He turned to Tom/Loki number two and said, "Your turn."

Lexi gulped, "Seriously, it's not necessary. I've made my choi..."

His hand snaked out and grabbed her, dragging her forward to press up against his body, "Oh it's definitely necessary." Then she felt the feather soft touch of his lips on hers before he, like the first Tom/Loki, deepened the kiss leaving her almost breathless.

'Son of a bitch' she thought, 'they even kiss the damn same.' Feeling slightly breathless and shaky after the kiss ended, Lexi quickly gathered herself together and said, "Impressive show boys."

They both stood smirking like teenage schoolboys. "So, which one is which?" Tom/Loki number 1 asked.

She took a deep breath, said a silent prayer and, pointing at Tom/Loki number 1 said, "I thought you were Loki to start with but you're not, you're Tom." She looked at them expectantly, "Well, will one of you tell me whether I'm right?"

Tom/Loki number 2 shook his head, "Sorry Lex, you're wrong. I'm Tom."

Lexi looked stunned, "No way!"

Tom laughed, "Sorry."

Shaking her head Lexi grumbled, "What the hell time do I have to be ready for this bloody torture session with you?"

Loki looked puzzled, "Torture session?"

"She means workout," Tom laughed, "our Lexi hates working out with me."

Heading back to her house Lexi was still surprised at getting it wrong. She was so sure the second one was Loki because of the kiss. Who knew Tom could do that! At least she finally knew what it was like to be kissed by him and, if she were completely honest with herself, she'd be more than happy for a repeat performance. She let herself in and went to get changed ready for the workout. She knew Tom wasn't going to take it easy on her.

After Lexi had gone, Loki looked over to Tom with a huge grin on his face. "So..."

Tom grinned back, "Yes, so...that was...amazing."

"You certainly made the most of that." Loki laughed.

"Well, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity to do something I've been wanting to do for ages." Tom let slip.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, so now we hear the truth. Was she worth the wait?"

Tom took a deep breath and nodded, "Absolutely."

Loki opened his mouth to say something then seemed to reconsider instead walking towards the steps. He stopped on the bottom step and turned to Tom, "So now will you admit that you're in love with her?"

Tom didn't bother answering, merely nodded at Loki as Loki turned and went up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Loki turned back looking down at Tom, "I told you." he smirked.

Tom smiled, it felt strangely liberating to finally admit it. He was in love with Lexi.

Dressed in her workout gear Lexi grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the front to the waiting Tom and Loki.

"Took your time Lex," Tom laughed.

"Oh shut up, let's just get this over with." she grumbled.

"Right, so we're going to go for a 20 minute run then we'll hit the gym." Tom said to both Lexi and Loki.

"Lead the way," grinned Loki, "ready Alexis?"

"I hate you both." Lexi hated running with a passion but, unbeknownst to Tom she didn't mind the gym. She wouldn't go so far as to say she liked it but, it was bearable.

They ran all the way to the gym, much to Lexi's disgust, then took a 5 minute break to have a drink before heading inside.

"Ok, what's first?" she asked.

"I'll leave it up to you entirely as long as you do a solid hour." Tom told her.

"Gee, why so kind Tommy?" she said sarcastically`.

"I can make it more if you want to keep up with the attitude," Tom smirked.

Lexi poked her tongue out at him and went off to the weights bench, "Well you going to spot for me?" she asked.

"Real grown up Lex, that tongue is going to get you in trouble one day."

Lexi opened her mouth to say something, smirked, closed her mouth, shook her head, 'oh Tommy, I want that tongue to get me in trouble...as long as it's with you' she thought to herself, before laying on her back ready to start lifting the weights.

Tom grinned at Lexi as she lay down, he had a feeling he knew what had run through her mind, "Something on your mind Lex?" he asked as he stood over her while she lifted.

She looked up at him, then glanced at his mouth then licked her lips, "nothing I care to share." she laughed.

Loki, standing nearby, rolled his eyes and shook his head when Tom looked across at him then smirked to himself as he moved towards a rowing machine. "Please Gods make them see sense, make them see they belong together. Too much of this flirtatious behaviour may cause me to retch."

An hour later and Tom called a stop to their workouts. "Ok Lex, Loki, we're done here. Let's head home."

"How are we getting back home?" Lexi gasped as she stood beside Tom.

"Catch your breath Lex, we're getting home the same way we got here. Running."

Lexi let loose with a string of expletives causing Loki to raise an eyebrow, "You speak to your mother with that mouth?"

Lexi laughed, "Yes, but she doesn't make me run."

After they got home they parted ways to go shower then agreed to meet at Lexi's for lunch. Tom and Loki arrived and let themselves in. Lexi had prepared a garden salad and was just finishing off grilling some chicken breasts when she heard the door open.

"Come through, I'm in the kitchen." she yelled out.

"How are you feeling after your 'torture session' this morning Alexis?" Loki enquired.

Lexi laughed her deep throaty laugh which brought a smile to both Tom and Loki's faces, "I'm sure I'll survive. My legs are wondering what the bloody hell they did to deserve the punishment they received."

"I'm pleased to hear you're feeling well, I wasn't too sure after your...very vocal reaction to our run home." Loki laughed.

Lexi served lunch and the conversation quieted for a while. When they were finished eating Loki and Tom cleared the table while Lexi made tea.

"So Alexis, I've got a bit of a proposition for you," Loki said.

Lexi froze, "Oh, what would that be? Should I be worried?"

Loki smiled and shook his head.

Tom looked across the table at her, "Hear him out Lex."

Loki nodded at Tom, "Thank you. Now Alexis, how would you feel about coming to the States with us?"

Lexi looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how would you like to come to the States with Tom and I when we go? I know you've got your business to worry about but Tom assured me Cassandra can run it for you for a while can't she?" Loki asked.

"Well, yeah I suppose she can, but, why? Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Tom told me you haven't had a decent break for years so I rang the studio and told them I was bringing back a personal chef and if they wanted me to continue in a consultancy role they'd agree to it."

Lexi belly laughed, "You pretentious pri..."

Tom stopped her, "Lexi, play nice."

Lexi gave Tom her best innocent look, "But I was playing nice."

Loki roared with laughter, "Well done Alexis."

Lexi winked at him, "You're not the only one can get up to mischief. Well boys, if I'm coming with you I've got a fair bit to organise so if you'll excuse me I need to make some calls, schedule some meetings and work out why the hell I'm agreeing to this."

She knew damn well why she agreed to it. It meant she didn't have to be separated from Tom for months on end but, she was keeping that bit of information all to herself.

Back at Tom's place he and Loki were sitting in the living room enjoy a scotch. "I don't know how to thank you enough for arranging for Lexi to be able to go with us Loki. I've been dreading the thought of not seeing her for months on end."

Loki took a sip of his scotch, "I'll be honest, if you don't make a move soon and tell Alexis how you feel I'm not going to be so gentlemanly. What I'm trying to say is, if you don't make a move soon, I will be. You know I find her very attractive and the only reason I've backed off is out of consideration for you but if you keep dragging your feet or fuck it up in some other way, be warned, I will make a move."

Tom nodded, "I understand. I have every intention of making my move very soon."

Tom had it all worked out in his head. He was going to visit Lexi and tell her exactly how he felt and, hopefully Loki was right, and she would tell him she felt the same way. He was tired of keeping it hidden. He'd been in love with her for 3 years, the feeling hadn't lessened in that time. If anything his feelings had grown deeper.

The next day Lexi was sitting at the dining room table with menus, her diary and an appointment book. She'd broken the news to her second in charge and right hand woman, Cassandra yesterday. Cassie was happy that Lexi was going to get a bit of a break and Lexi had every confidence that Cassie would be able to run things for a while. Lexi had decided that she'd go but wouldn't stay any longer than 6 weeks. As Lexi was jotting down some notes for Cassie there was a knock at the door then the door opened.

She looked up, "Loki! I wasn't expecting to see you. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help you."

She pushed her chair back from the table, "Oh, that's really sweet of you but I've got everything under control. I was just about to make a coffee, would you like one?"

Loki nodded, "please, yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

Lexi started for the kitchen, "Are you looking forward to getting back home?" she called over her shoulder.

"Well, it isn't really home but yes, I'm looking forward to seeing this project get under way."

Lexi put the kettle on to boil and turned to get cups when she felt his hand touch her hair. She sighed and slowly turned around. He looked down at her then stepped forward stroking her cheek with his thumb. Lexi closed her eyes and leant into his touch.

He put his head down and whispered in her ear, "I'm not taking no for an answer this time Alexis. Do you understand?"

Lexi nodded as she felt his lips graze her neck just under her ear. She closed her eyes, "I understand."

He murmured against her lips, "I've waited long enough, I want you, I want you to belong to me."

Lexi nodded, "I'm tired of fighting it, I'm tired of denying myself."

Loki kissed her long and hard, pulling her up hard against his body. "Gods your beautiful Alexis, I can't get enough of you."

Lexi pulled his head back down and kissed him hard, "you're not so bad yourself."

Loki pulled back a little and looked Lexi in the eye, "are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life Tom, I love you."

He stopped, "What? What did you just say?"

Lexi smirked, "I said, I love you Tom."

"When did you work it out?" he asked.

She laughed, "work out that you're Tom or work out that I love you?"

"Both," he said pulling her close and holding her.

"I've loved you for longer than I care to admit and I knew it was you as soon as you walked in but wanted to see where you were going with this. Loki would never let himself in, he always waits for me to open the door. Now, can we stop talking and you kiss me again?"

Tom chuckled, "oh I think I can manage that."

He bent down and kissed her slowly, passionately, pouring everything he felt into that kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Tom looked into Lexi's eyes, "I love you Lex, I've loved you since just after you moved in. I tried to tell you how I felt but you wouldn't let me."

"I know, I wasn't ready, but I am now."

They kissed again but were interrupted by clapping. Neither of them had heard Loki let himself in and now he was standing in the doorway.

"It's about time you two got your act together. Just know this though Hiddleston, you fuck it up and I'll make my move," he laughed then continued, "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Loki" they both said at the same time.

"For what?" Loki asked.

Tom and Lexi looked at each other and smiled, "For making us realise how we really feel about each other," Tom said and Lexi nodded, "For us."

Lexi's White Chocolate and Raspberry Muffins

Ingredients:

265 g (2 cups) self-raising flour (9 ½ ounces)

170 g (3/4 cup) caster sugar (6 ounces)

1 egg beaten

50 g (1/4 cup) vegetable oil (1 ½ ounces)

240 g (1 cup) milk (8 ounces)

125 g raspberries fresh or frozen (4 ounces)

100 g white chocolate chips, (3 ounces)

Method:

**Conventional Method**

Preheat oven to 200 degrees celsius (180 if using fan-forced). (390 degrees farenheit)

Line a 12 hole muffin tin with muffin cases.

Sift the self raising flour into a large bowl.

Add the sugar and stir together.

Create a well in the centre of the dry mixture.

In a separate bowl, whisk together the egg, oil and milk.

Pour the liquid into the well and very gently fold the mixture together (the batter should be slightly lumpy - do not over-mix).

Very gently fold through the raspberries and white chocolate chunks (do not over-mix).

Spoon the mixture into the muffin cases (fill 2/3 to the top).

Bake for 20-25 minutes or until lightly golden.

Allow to cool in the baking tray for 5 minutes before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely.

**Thermomix Method**

Preheat oven to 200 degrees celsius (180 if using fan-forced). Line a 12 hole muffin tin with muffin cases. (390 degrees farenheit)

Place the self raising flour into the TM bowl and sift by pressing Turbo 5 times.

Add the remaining ingredients (except for the raspberries and white chocolate) and mix on Speed 5 for 5 seconds. Scrape down the sides of the bowl and repeat for a further 5 seconds (the batter should be lumpy).

Use the spatula to gently fold through the raspberries and white chocolate chunks (do not over-mix).

Spoon the mixture into the muffin cases (fill 2/3 to the top).

Bake for 20-25 minutes or until lightly golden. Allow to cool in the baking tray for 5 minutes before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely.

**Notes**

Be very careful not to over-mix your muffin mixture as it will result in dense muffins.

Lexi's Spiced Nuts

Ingredients:

• ½ cup caster sugar  
• 1 teaspoon smoked paprika  
• 1 teaspoon salt  
• ½ teaspoon ground black pepper  
• ½ teaspoon ground chilli  
• ½ teaspoon cinnamon  
• 2 egg whites  
• 500g packet unsalted mixed nuts (approx 1 lb)

Method:

**1\. **Preheat oven to 160°C. Line an oven tray with baking paper. (320 farenheit)

**2\. **In a bowl, combine the sugar, paprika, salt, pepper, chilli and cinnamon.

**3\. **In a second bowl, beat the eggs whites until they are frothy. Toss the nuts, a small handful at a time, in the egg whites and then in the spices. Place on the oven tray and bake for 20 minutes. Allow to cool on the tray –they will harden as they cool.

This tasty snack will keep in an airtight container in the cupboard for months.

**Note:** Leave out the chilli if you like, or substitute your favourite spices.

Lexi's Quiche

Ingredients:

125g ham, chopped (just over 4 ounces)

1 small onion, finely chopped

1 1/2 cups (180g) grated tasty cheese (about 6 ounces)

1/3 cup (50g) self-raising flour (about 1 ½ ounces)

Salt & freshly ground pepper, to season

4 eggs

1 1/2 cups (375ml) milk (about 12 ½)

Pinch nutmeg

Method:

Preheat oven to 200°C. Grease a 5 cup capacity pie dish. (390 farenheit)

Combine ham, onion, cheese, flour, salt and pepper in a medium bowl. Scatter over base of dish.

Whisk eggs and milk together in a large jug and pour over ham mixture. Cook for about 40 minutes or until puffed and golden. Cool slightly. Serve warm or cold.

Lexi's quiche doesn't have a pastry base but if you want one feel free to use one.


End file.
